


[Podfic of] put your blood on ice

by Flowerparrish



Series: [Podfic of] high up in the hills of california [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Companion Piece, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Mornings turn to nights turn to months, and each day Andrew wakes up furious at the world that has torn so much from him and left nothing behind to bleed out, he tells himself that he will finally check his voicemail.(the aftermath of Neil's call)[length: 07:30]
Series: [Podfic of] high up in the hills of california [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746928
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic of] put your blood on ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [put your blood on ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674319) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



> My bestest dude, I adore you. Please accept this offering of fic as my tribute toward the speedy return of this series.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166890848@N03/49911000893/in/dateposted-public/)

**Audio Length:** 00:07:30

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZVK3CVFgmc_qNlK-_8KaSSP0D-FZ443D)


End file.
